


Beso Sensual

by CreativeKrissy



Series: ~CK After Dark~ [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Danza Oscura series, Eventual Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Nightclub AU, One-Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pole Dancing, Voltron au, aerobatic Lance, aesthetic, bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeKrissy/pseuds/CreativeKrissy
Summary: Continuation of Danza Oscura~ONE-SHOT Klance for MATURE READERS ONLY!Bit of smut involved. You've been warned. Read at your own discretion.Altea: the night club of aesthetic pleasure and entertainment is where it all began. Now, Keith's curiosity pushes the limits of how far he'll attempt for his need of physical contact with "Taylor".If only he could just have one kiss...





	Beso Sensual

**Author's Note:**

> There is some smut, not a lot but to help increase your imagination~

A special occasion takes place at Altea. Turns out the actual citizens of Altea have agreed to host a private concert for a universal singer known as Heraxine. Many don't know her race but swear she is either Galra or Altean. Most likely the case as to why Coran decided to host such a large event for the building. It would bring in high society customers and Altea would need all of their employees to be present.

An unfortunate turn of events for Keith to buy his ticket but luckily he doesn't have much of a lifestyle on Earth to be spending his earnings. The ticket was digital and quite fancy in Altean customs. Allura and Romelle made it clear that flashy attire is mandatory and required for the theme: Galaxy. Cliche for alien races but exciting for earthlings. So at the moment, Keith had shopped for an outfit that closely fits the bill in his own way. He's not one for fancy clothes but he knew how to make it work.

In his strange apartment, he stands in front of his bathroom mirror. Simple black skinny jeans and black men's dress shoes. His black shirt feels a tad bit tight but not as flashy he can imagine on any other customers. It's a simple outfit. Keith smirks to himself as he pulls out a small box from underneath his sink cupboard and opens to reveal his old jewelry from his teenage years. Thank goodness for Emo Keith. A phase he does not regret. He pulls out a few tiny earring pieces for each ear lobe and one black ring for the helix of his ear. That should do it.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this..." he whispers to himself before flicking off the bathroom light and walking his way to the living room.

Within the hour, Keith makes his way into Altea and the theme was not just bursting of neon colours like stars in a black sky, there were different plants from different planets placed in the hallways. The music was rhythmic and Keith could feel the beat against his chest while he pushed through the crowd. As he came to the full view of the dance floor, extended even further thanks to the removal of tables, the place is crowded with Earthlings and other alien cultures. Who knew music is can blend a crowd like this? His shoulder had been bumped into by accident but he wasn't upset more likely appreciative that he's brought back to reality. He's still not sure how but he needed to finally strike for a moment alone with Taylor.

"Keith, my favourite customer!" Coran yells from the dancing crowd and pushes his way through the people to meet Keith.

"Hey! It's really packed in here.." he looks around nervously.

"Of course, my boy! We want everyone to feel like their in a whole new universe!" Coran yells next to his ear, which kind of vibrates a tinge of pain. "Our guest of honour is about to perform, so don't miss out. Okay?!" Coran grins before patting Keith on the shoulder and walking away to greet more customers.

The lights suddenly dim out and a flash sparks from the main stage. Keith turns to see that the honoured guest has already begun their show. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting the crowd to move him forward and onto the dance floor. It felt like a fancy concert. The beat had started to pulsate its vibrations through everything and Keith wasn't sure how to react but he looked up to see a young lady. Her skin colour seemed of Galra lineage but with hints of Altean features. She was really beautiful and he did not expect a beautiful voice to smoothly caress the sound in his ears. A slow melody but he can feel the music begin to pick up. Wow. Now he understands why Coran made such a huge deal about this young lady.

People are loving the songstress before them. Her variety in genres are remarkable and reach out to the entire crowd. However, as wonderful as the singer is, Keith is paying more attention to a specific pole dancer.

Taylor.

He never knew that he could pole dance. He never saw it either. With his mouth agape, Keith shakes his head in embarrassment but couldn't look away from Taylor. The movement of his arms and muscles were outlined for a second each time a ray of light would graze near his appearance. The way he could hold himself up so graceful in a masculine way had Keith feeling thirsty. His own saliva coaxed his tongue with a tinge of excitement. A quick lick along his bottom lip is tenderly enough to imagine the flesh of Taylor beneath his tongue.

Keith was given a peek into who he was inside of Altea during their solo session before but now he just wants to learn all things about him. And Keith meant all things about him.

Taylor currently advanced to a star position on the pole and reached out his arm slowly. His galaxy leggings almost seemed bedazzled, and mostly had been from Allura, which complimented the glitter strike along one of his eyebrow. He loved performing but always hated the extra approach in costume. Makeup was another issue in itself if done in the right approach and care. This didn't compare to the shimmer oil shine along his bare and exposed midriff. Taylor wore a tight black crop sleeveless tank top and his very own laced up sleeves in galaxy colour. Anything to compliment the theme of tonight for their lovely guest. His brows knitted together for a quick sec before retreating his body into his next position on the pole. Keith is here. Again. Also, he's hot!

Shit. Shit. Shit!

The struggle to concentrate for these two young men would prove to be quite a challenge for the evening.

Heraxine was off stage to take a break and the dance music continued to roar within Altea halfway into the show. Keith is having a personal dilemma on its way while he stands by the bar and downs his shot glass.

"Keith, right?"

The question causes him to quickly turn his head and he see's Matt of all people. "Uh— Yeah?"

"Why are you here?" He asked with a dry tone and places himself comfortable beside Keith.

He scoffs and rolls his eyes, "None of your business."

"Oh I don't know about that." Matt slowly tilts his head as he peeks back at the stage. "I mean, why indulge with this type of crowd? You're obviously a soldier."

"Sorry but— Do you know me? Or better yet— Do I know you?"

Keith felt like this jerk might bring on a fight but he didn't want to ruin anymore of his opportunity to reach out to Taylor. Well— whenever he decided to finally approach him.

"Right, sorry. Name is Matt." He suddenly smiles at Keith and holds out his hand for a shake. With bit of reluctance, they shake hands. "You never answered my question."

"It's uh— complicated." He orders for another shot, his tolerance is pretty high but always chooses to keep it at minimum. "Why so interested?"

Matt tilts his head while observing Keith from the side. Very curious as to why Taylor likes him so much. He's so stoic and guarded up front. Although, he has been noticing the distant stares of awe towards his favourite dancer. Matt didn't want to share but before he knew it, Taylor was already having the feels for some other guy. Working together, knowing close friends or siblings, turned out to be a blockade than an advancement.

"Thought I had some competition, apparently I lost." Matt gently bangs the top of the bar counter and looks away while Keith smirks to himself. "Guess Lance was right after all."

"Who the hell is Lance?" Matt perks after hearing the attitude in Keith's tone. Oddly enough, Matt feels victorious on the inside. The big grin on his face causes Keith to knit his brows together in concern. Not so much but for a guy to admit defeat, he shouldn't be in such high spirits.

"Friend of mine. Don't worry about it. Well, it was nice to officially meet you!" Matt waves before turning around and walking away. That was the strangest encounter Keith has ever faced.

Tingles of excitement would occasionally strike Keith's lower abdomen. Few pulls of his bottom lip while prolonging his approach as he stands near the entrance to backstage. The songstress ended off with a huge encore that riled up the crowd. Taylor only danced when the music was slow with beats and rhythm. Keith never took his eyes off of him the entire night. Since the night is still young, it's now or never to grab hold of the dancer's attention.

"—Hopefully you guys can clear out this place. I'm heading out now!"

Keith heard a familiar voice and stood out of sight, waiting for Taylor to walk by at any time. He's been waiting for twenty minutes now. This time he should be able to speak with him. This time. The moment hesees a glimpse of the familiar brunette hair, Keith reaches out for his wrist. Temptation is ever so cruel and alluring as if the connection had been built since birth. Keith has had enough with time itself. His hand grabbed a hold of Taylor's wrist, bringing him upstairs of Altea's VIP level. It's the closing hour and all clients are being dispersed and employees all gathered in the dressing rooms below. Keith made sure the action was perfectly timed for no one to suspect anything. One could only assume that Taylor had gone home. Once they reach the last room, Taylor is majorly confused by all of this. Why bring him to a secluded area?

"Keith— what the hell are you doing?!"

"This is the only place where we won't be disturbed!"

"Tsk. A bit too late to reconcile, don't you think??" Taylor wasn't amused and crossed his arms.

Keith is about to speak until he hears a voice call an unfamiliar name. There's no time to figure out details. Now is the only time he needs to be with Taylor, who is about to turn around until Keith takes advantage to slide both hands up to cover his mouth from behind and underneath Taylor's arms. It's all unnecessary movement and causes Taylor to react in a panic manner. His hands try to remove Keith's from his mouth, he even glares from the peripherals but curses to the darkness which has one source of light from the door edges.

"Shh.." Keith whispers against Taylor's ear. He swears that for a second, he felt lips lightly graze his earlobe.

The sensation has heightened the senses for both of the young men. Taylor shivers from the heat against his ear and Keith can feel a rushing knot to his lower abdomen. The struggle of hands stop. It is fairly quiet but the vibrations of steps and doors opening can be heard like a muffle. Keith removes his hands and quickly pulls Taylor along with him to hide in the dark, behind the door in case of it opening. It was bound to.

That's not what makes Taylor feel so excited..

Keith has his arms wrapped around his waistline. His forehead, hidden against the top of his spine and the rest of their bodies tightly pressed against each other. The warmth and feeling of each other's breathing is so not synchronized but the raw physical rhythm causes both to meld together in unison.

Matt searches for Taylor and there are just way too many doors to check one by one. It'd also make him look to be a desperate stalker of some sort so he gave up. Although he did assume that there's a possibility he found his old friend. The one he always obsessively talks about in relation to his hair. So Matt turns around and heads back downstairs.

Taylor huffs in relief but doesn't try to move away from Keith, instead he finds himself leaning back. "I wanted to get to know you.. I actually wanted to be with you.."

Keith is surprised when Taylor leans his head back and tilts for a wide opening into his neck. He gulps before slowly burying his face against the nape of his neck. Smelling a mixture of sweat and cologne. The pheromones are building so much that Keith can practically taste it. His saliva builds while testing the waters as he glides the tip of his tongue for a little taste. Just a small intimate reaction. It doesn't last long, this intoxication is an alarming reminder that he needs to keep himself calm and steady. There are more important issues. Taylor was surprised by the feel of his lick. More so, confused that Keith gently removes him away and turns him around to face him. Not much can be seen in the dark but when the eyes adjust and there is little light many things are noticeable.

"I'm really sorry... I meant to come back the next day but the Garrison made an urgent call. I'm not suppose to refuse anything they give us at B.O.M. Or I'll lose my spot... it's the only way I make a living..."

Taylor sees a face of regret and sadness. The entire time of not seeing any sign of Keith had been hard to endure or except. He really did intrigue Taylor. So much that he made sure his services would always be coincidental to meet Keith in person. Now that he hears a reasonable reason, he can't help but feel like an asshole.

The assumption was that Keith changed his mind overnight and became so turned off by how fast he wanted to take things onto the next level so fast. So in all honesty, their session had caused Taylor a ridiculous amount of anxiety, worried his attempts would scare him off yet the reaction of Keith caught him off guard. He didn't know that he was into him just as much as Taylor had been since the beginning. With the need to be there for his close friends he calls "family" he was sure that Keith might have had second thoughts. Sometimes Taylor isn't use to being exposed.

Taylor laughs a little with bitter tone to himself, "Here I thought I came on way too strong"—

—"I never stopped thinking about you! Not once." Keith immediately admits as he grabs for Taylor's hand and gives a gentle squeeze.

The confession is sweet and endearing. If it wasn't for the darkness, Taylor could have sworn they were both embarrassed of how vulnerable they are in front of each other like this. Neither were pulling away or making a joke. This is serious. They really do want this. The connection and the chance to be with each other. To get to know each other more. More than the late night dances and table service. More than their eyesight and imaginations.

The silence is heavy and full of anticipation. That's all he needed to hear. Taylor immediately leans in for a kiss. Keith doesn't hesitate to return the kiss. Their hands had grasped onto whatever piece of clothing they could and pulled towards themselves, as if both could just melt into one another. They had been yearning for this sort of closure. They pull away just a little and parted their lips open only to lick the tip of each others tongues in hopes of having a more intimate kiss. The feel of their wet tongues was enough for both to pull back quickly and apologize at the same time.

"I— I didn't mean to do that—"

—"I just thought—"

Keith and Taylor had chuckled and looked downward. Taylor moves in close to lay his forehead against Keith's, enjoying the moment they shared.

"So... how about that offer?" Taylor asks with a sheepish smile.

"We can head to my place? It's not fancy but it's home.." Keith is feeling so embarrassed but happy all at once. He hopes that Taylor will come home with him. Any more time with him is all that he wanted to begin with.

Taylor smiles and pulls away from Keith, grabbing hold of his hand before opening the door. "Can't wait."

—The Past—

Your place or mine?"

His lips. Why is it his lips that Keith can remember so clearly?

That fateful night consisted of nothing. Keith suggested his apartment but Taylor received an emergency phone call. A dear friend of his, Katie Holt, had been sent to the hospital. Turns out they've lived together for a very long time. Another friend of his named Hunk had taken the landlord position after his father in Taylor's apartment building. Hunk is the one who called about Katie because of her asthma attack and did not have a backup inhaler. The worried look on his face was so fresh to personal experience that Keith immediately offered a ride to the hospital. The emergency door is as far he would go and didn't mind that Taylor was in a hurry. It's understandable for Keith, he's very familiar with priorities.

But those lips. . .

With an even worse strand of luck, Keith has been ordered to partake in a special forces mission. Specifically for the Galra citizens among Earth. Not many are aware of his ethnicity but Keith was born of his Galran mother and human father. His teachings at the Garrison could easily be taken over from another instructor regardless since he still ranks as a solider. Leaving through teleportation into other galaxies were nothing difficult to endure but the trips could take months.

The process and endurance were practically a blur.

All he thinks about is those lips.

Finally, returning to his apartment, Keith locks the door behind himself and drags his way towards the couch nearby. The contact is practically a loud thud and he groans against the thick fabric beneath his face. Quickly he turns around to lay on his back and stare up at the ceiling. All he could think about was Taylor. He's been on his mind the entire time of his departure. Thoughts of what could have happened or at least solidified their strange relationship towards one another. A huge exhaust of a sigh rolled out from Keith's rising chest and deflated as he turned to lay on his side, hugging one of his miniature furniture pillows.

"What a nightmare..."

Until his breathing had calmed down, Keith began to remember their last encounter. He and Taylor may have grown past conversations to a point where both grew even more intrigued of each other. Then Keith finally requested his solo services. In hopes of knowing what those pair of lips could taste like under heavy, yet heated, performance.

The experience still feels like a breathless exhale. That is how much anxiety stirs in his chest every time he remembers all the touches he received from Taylor. Each gentle pressure along his hips and the warmth of his breath. All still so fresh. The excitement just from physical memory causes some heat to travel down his spine and his thighs to twitch.

Damn!

Of course, Keith feels so embarrassed to be thinking so lewdly about it. That is, until his own hands drop the pillow and begin to feel along his ribs and stomach. Then along his hips followed down to circling motions around his thighs and eventually his crotch. The heat is rising so fast that Keith feels some moral guilt over his own thoughts. Not like this is the first time he ever masturbated about it but now that he's home on Earth, he could almost have the real thing. It's only natural that Keith would allow these thoughts to take over him in such selfish manner, he couldn't ask this of Taylor anymore. More like, he wanted to share the feeling. The connection. All that sparked between them could finally light on fire. The sudden disappearance and no exchange of contact had prevented anything between them to build any further.

How lewd of him. Must be all the stress from the mission.

Another week has passed. Takes a couple days for Keith to get back into the rhythm of his routines. However on the inside, he's distracting himself by thinking of many scenarios that could happen. Should he even manage to gather up some courage and head back into Altea once again, Keith wonders if Taylor will acknowledge him.

"Keith!" The familiar face of Takashi Shirogane can be seen from across the hallway.

"Hey, Shiro." Keith gives a slight wave while Shiro approaches from a small jog.

"How's everything been? Any jet lag?"

If there is one individual that Keith can feel relaxed and himself around, it's with Shiro. They take this small reunion to the cafeteria. Keith explains his rusty skills on the mission and how it's been tedious to keep up on reports. Their time is an enjoyable reunion.

"Bet you couldn't wait to relax at Altea, huh?"

The question hits a sour note for Keith. It was impossible to bring himself back there. Actually, there is some fear lingering in the possibility of meeting an irritated dancer. Not that anything is set in stone between but have passed the acquaintance level. At least, that is what Keith hopes for.

"I don't know. Things might be weird for me and a certain dancer." Keith grimaces, realizing that he left out some important details for Shiro.

"A dancer. Huh. Wouldn't go by the name of Taylor would it?" Shiro crosses his arms, curving his lips into a smirk. One which Keith mentally kicks himself for being so obvious in his actions and knows that Shiro won't let this go.

"Ah well— it might. Might. Just— I don't know, Shiro. I left without getting his contact and now I look like an asshole for leaving without a word." Keith is leaning over as he ruffles his own hair in the grips of his hands.

Shiro merely shrugs, knowing it's not completely the end of the world. A simple explaining may be all he needs to fix this but that all depends on Keith. "Lets just go for some drinks. Watch a few shows. Then we're out."

—"No, no, no, no, no! I am not showing up there after so long!"

Shiro clicks his tongue against the top of his mouth, "Last time I checked. You're not in a relationship and Taylor is as professional as they can be. So why would he put his job in jeopardy, just so he can show that he is upset?"

Keith pouts about the realism of the situation.Shiro's right about that and to be perfectly honest, they were never able to make it so far passed up close and personal. With a groan he finally agrees reluctantly to attend Altea tonight.

"This is the most ridiculous thing you've ever done to me." Keith mutters as they begin to head out of the cafeteria.

Shiro lays down a heavy hand against his shoulder, "Not really. I mean, once, you flew after me down the canyon drop."

So there in lies the plan. Keith may just see Taylor again. It could end up bad or good. He's not entirely sure about it. One thing is for certain, he is about to see those tempting pair of lips in person.

Keith can't help but process the thought of it all.

Wonder what they taste like?

The situation is hard to endure. More so than Keith ever thought possible. Taylor is performing tonight with aerial silks. He may not be the main attraction but the track chosen brings back an intensive memory. A kind which brings a dry throat of a hitched breath and then eventually a drink of saliva. Taylor's body is glistening with illuminating radiation of certain patches of his outfit, curving along the outline of muscle. With the just the right spark on particular angles. Keith is captivated. There is no one else like Taylor. Shiro is taking a glance from the corner of his eyes to see Keith flustered and covering his mouth behind his hand, holding a drink. One would think he seems upset but really, he is more frustrated that there is no proper way to behave at the moment.

"He's flexible, huh?"

The whisper caught Keith off guard and caused a disturbing shiver down his neck. "Please don't do that.." Shiro laughs from the reaction as Keith glares in the opposite direction.

However, he wasn't wrong. He smiles to himself and gives a playful nudge at Shiro's ribs. From up on stage, Taylor happens to notice that lovely hairstyle he likes to humour himself about.

Couldn't be him, could it?

The uncertainty is robbing Taylor of his focus and as the show ends, he begins to slide his way downward. What is so out of the ordinary is when another man, a new employee, has appeared to pick up Taylor in his arms as curtain falls. It's spontaneous and embarrassing, kind of pisses Taylor off while he shoves his way off his arms and is extremely flustered by it all. An exchange of laughter causes Keith to stare with interest.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Taylor explains with an unamused look as he crosses his arms. The two stand behind stage and the newcomer shrugs.

"It couldn't be helped. I had to take the chance."

"Mhm. Very funny, Matt." Taylor rolls his eyes.

"It's not my fault you are so breathtaking," This Matt smirks at Taylor. "If you weren't so caught up in work, we'd actually have a chance to go out and I wouldn't be so flirtatious all the time."

Matt had been recruited as a call boy/stagehand for Altea not long after Keith's absence. Taylor occasionally gave him some pointers but the interaction eventually caused an odd attraction between the two. Part of it had to deal with not hearing from Keith and the other half is due to the peer pressure. A strange turn of events but Taylor hasn't forgot about Keith for one second. In fact, he is all that consumes his thoughts during night and day. He did assume that his approach may have scared Keith off and refused to show up. It's also his fault for not exchanging numbers that same night or previous nights. Shift after shift. Search in the crowds after crowds. Keith never showed up. So Taylor has come to terms that he'll never come back after that night. A bittersweet memory. A bit selfish too. Taylor wanted to indulge himself further into a physical intertwine mess once he felt all dips and structures of Keith's body. It's only natural once you're attracted. The thought continued to pursue Taylor, the more Matt interacted, maybe he should give him the benefit of doubt for a date.

"I don't know. We'll see." Taylor shrugs and heads back to the dressing rooms. His waiter shift is about to resume. Matt purses his lips in doubt but some hope is left in those pair of eyes he has. Taylor is one sight to behold.

At his regular table, Keith is leaning against his table top, resting his chin on his folded forearms. The sight of Taylor is anxiety weighing on his upper back. Luckily he knows how to keep composure. . . Until his favourite drink is placed gently beside his forearm.

"Well, well, Well. I haven't seen such a mullet like that in ages."

That voice...

Keith lifts his head and turns to see Taylor stand by the table. One arm cradles a tray and the other, carefully connected by his hand gripping into his hip line. It can't be helped but for a quick second, he wondered what the texture of his skin along that hip line would taste like. Perhaps the eye level is to blame at the moment but Keith wonders a lot of things that relate in getting to know Taylor better. In more of a physical approach, of course. The amused arch of his brow, along with a sly smirk, are not fooling Keith. He can see from the outline of Taylor's eyes that he is upset.

"Hi.." Keith immediately sits up straight. Not leaving Taylor's bemused sight. "I uh— long time no see." He reaches a hand up to caress the back of his neck, massaging the anxiety.

Taylor says nothing at the moment. Instead, he inspects Keith's features and then the amount of drinks he had so far. Only two. So he wasn't drunk or in need to let loose. Didn't seem like he lost any family members or was in some sort of depression. However, he does look tired. Exhausted even. Doesn't seem to have any injuries either so it has to be mental. His body seems relaxed to Taylor. Judging by his "okay" appearance, Taylor flicks his tongue in annoyance and adjusts his position to cross his arms, staring down at Keith.

"What are you doing here?"

It felt as if the words were about to pour out in pure honesty and need for explaining himself but Shiro suddenly stepped in.

—"Keith partakes in given missions to the special ops group known as B.O.M. for the Garrison. Depending on the objective, it could take about a month or so to complete." Shiro's arms are folded among the table top and he slides over to bump his arm against Keith's to show support.

Taylor's brows pinch together for a little bit and his stare moves from Shiro to Keith. "But that group consists only of—"

—"People in the Garrison call it the Interspecific Hybrid Program for those who partake in the B.O.M. but on Earth in general, we are called halfbreeds." Keith finishes off the sentence. There's no anger but a huge reveal that he is part alien.

Shiro nods and bites his lip a little, "Yeap. Keith is the best in that program." And turns around to bring his attention back towards the stage.

Taylor shakes his head and places a hand amongst the table before Keith, leaning downward to face his eyes. "Alright. You're an alien. Big deal. Not a perfect excuse for ghosting somebody the way you did."

Keith tenses up. So close. His breathing is hitched and struggles to return the stare. He didn't expect to be so up close with Taylor in this matter. Now his eyes slowly trail down the bridge of his nose and just barely, he can see the shape of his lips. So close yet so far. The urge is there to lean forward and steal a quick kiss but Keith is respectable. Especially to those he likes very much. Taylor is so intriguing by image alone that Keith can't help but wanting to uncover what else he has under all the handsome features. The peek into his vulnerable slips were not for nothing at all, Keith is very interested to get to know who he is.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Is all Keith can respond.

They watch each other for a moment. Keith is serious and sincere. Taylor is conflicted but mostly timid. For himself, he really wanted to get to know Keith more. For the new development of information on this perfect stranger, seems he is always busy with work quite often. Not to mention that Taylor can't help but feel inferior now.

"Taylor! Table 15 needs their drinks!"

With a long sigh of defeat from Taylor, he removes himself from the table. "I have to go now. Please enjoy your time here at Altea and try our Kalternecker special."

Keith wants to stop him from leaving. Explain how much he had been wanting to spend time with Taylor ever since the solo session. Confess that he is more than just interested, he wants him all to himself. Clearly there is distress mixed in that phone smile of his. Anything to make him smile again.

"Guess that's a strike for you, huh?" Shiro speaks after tossing back his shot glass.

"How can this night get any worse?" Keith groans and carefully hangs his forehead against the table top.

Since karma exists, things can get worse. As he looks up from the table, Keith sees a pair of hazel nut hues staring at him. The face they belong to don't exactly have any sort of expression until they smirk. It feels like they are laughing at him for Taylor's dismissal. Keith arched a brow in confusion. Who the hell is that? The young man walks out of sight back stage and leaves Keith completely confused. Pissed off even. He fixed his posture within his seat, staring off into the distance and keeping an eye on Taylor.

Keith made it a habit to stop by Altea for at least an hour each night. Sometimes Taylor performs or serves the customers. On rare occasions, he had been requested for a solo performance. This may be his profession and meal ticket but Keith couldn't handle the thought of other people trying to lay their hands on him. To the best of his abilities, he needed to calm down. Taylor isn't someone he needs to own. Rather, Taylor deserves so much in return for all he is capable of giving. It is Monday night on Earth and the added neon lights of Altea's building feels like a beacon of bright light. There is a reason for this, to bring in the psychedelic terrestrial races and humans high on substance. According to Coran they are the highest paying customers when the weekend is over. That may be because of Allura's luring perfume. It's meant to enhance the sensual senses and create an interesting discolouration during performances. Inhuman tactics for cash grab but when you are an alien on Earth, life seems to be more difficult without citizenship.

Keith stares at the front entrance. Contemplating if he should try one more time. The process is so full of anxiety that he quickly walks off into the alley to avoid public eyes. Just for a moment he wants to pretend that society is nonexistent. He leans against the side of the building and looks up at the night sky. Not much of a sky to look at. The city prevents a natural night to be seen and it's no wonder people are highly distracted in this adult district. There's nothing natural to admire. Just then, Keith hears laughter in the back alley. Straight out of curiosity he sneaks a peek from the corner. He sees Taylor and that same guy with hazel nut eye colour. They are sharing a moment over a customer? One that spilled a drink all over a lady next to them. It's expressed that it's funny but overall feeling sorry they couldn't help the poor guy receive a slap to the face. Keith can't look away. The sight of these two brings up memories close to home for him.

That is how close himself and Taylor use to be.

"Hey Matt, do you think you can drive me home after my shift?" Taylor asks while he leans back against the back door.

So his name is Matt.

"I'd love to but Katie needs to be picked up across the city."

"Right. I forgot about her coming home." Taylor tilts his head up with a sigh. "It's alright. I'll find a way home."

Keith's breath hitches as he watches Matt make his way to invade Taylor's personal space. Not sure what to expect but he doesn't want to look away or miss anything at all. Were they together? For how long?

"Matt. I am not changing my mind." Taylor meets Matt eye to eye.

Matt sighs and removes himself from Taylor, "Yeah. Sorry."

The atmosphere feels awkwardly heavy between them so suddenly. Keith gulps down the anticipation. Suddenly Matt crosses his arms and stares at Taylor, "So are we just going to act like we never had sex?"

So he does have occasional sex.

"Hey. That was a fun night Matt. I'll never forget it but—"

—"You're still stuck on this Keith guy?"

Sweet, sweet karma works in everything even when you receive the shitty end of it. Keith's heart skips a beat. If he has to admit, he's very happy to hear that Taylor never stopped thinking of him but it's even more curious to know how much time that consumes for Taylor?

Taylor takes a deep breath and let's out a long sigh. "I think we tried things and only you are getting the benefit out of this. Why would I string you along if I don't have mutual feelings?"

"Fair enough. Except, you can't seriously think this Keith is relationship material?" Matt scoffs and avoids looking at Taylor's reaction.

"C'mon man. Don't do that.."

"Sorry... Listen, let's just get back to work. Yeah?" Matt decides to drop the conversation and gives Taylor a soft smile, who also gives back a gentle one.

As these two hug it out and open the back door, Keith is silent while waiting for the two to get inside. His thoughts at quite occupied at the moment to care. Taylor is thinking of him. It's enough to relieve Keith of anxiety but another to try make amends. Despite this amazing discovery, he still has to make up for leaving without notice. In times such as, one comes to realize that it would definitely hurt a person from not being so clear of affections and intentions. Keith had been gone for so long that he can't help but imagine it would take a very long time to gain Taylor's trust again.

Another lewd dream.

Keith continues to have what people often refer to as a wet dream. It's always the same; He is brought back to that room and he can see everything on Taylor. His made up expressions and sadistic smirk. An eager need to explore Keith even more than he did the first time. He swears that everything feels so surreal and that they eventually make it down to actual sex. Then, he wakes up. This has to stop. Keith sits on the edge of his mattress, leaning his head into both palms of his hands. It's no longer an urge he can pass off anymore so now Keith must gain some confidence and talk to Taylor by any means necessary.

Within hours of training cadets to practice pilot simulations, Shiro and Keith receive a report about the B.O.M.'s next mission in the meantime. The objective is to retrieve survivors in the wreckage of a planet ambush. Seems it's quite the huge mission that requires Garrison soldiers to aid the B.O.M.

"We leave in a week. You ready to head out?" Shiro asks while closing the file from his pad.

"And ruin my reputation here on Earth? Why not," Keith sighs and closes his file.

"You still worried about this Taylor?" Shiro asks out of concern. He's never seen Keith so anxious.

"He won't give me the time of day to talk. At all." Keith crosses his arms, knitting his brows by the performance of one cadet who slacks in their flying sequence.

"Wow. Then you need to make a decision." Shiro leans forward to press the communication channel buttons and orders the slacking cadet to "get it together".

"What do you suggest?" He would really like to know. This whole time he continues to sit at the same table and like the plague, Taylor avoids any interaction with him.

"Sometimes just saying what you need to say will work. Then leave it up to him afterwards." Shiro shrugs his shoulders as his eyes don't leave the main screen of live footage.

It's not a bad idea. Considering the fact that Keith can't get to him in the most convenient approach then he should definitely try something else...

—The Present—

A kiss is always unexplainable and always depends on who gives or receives it. A never ending mixture of either soft or firm flesh, meshing together in sweetness or seduction. A gesture of definite affection. Sometimes with deeper meaning. It only becomes so seductive and lustful once the taste from the tongue becomes involved. Very intimate then and progresses a communication of the body. It just so happens that Keith is a man of action.

At first, Keith felt anxious and worried that his apartment might appear very bland. Taylor didn't give him time to think, instead he immediately wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him closer. Kissing and tasting those lips. Seems like Keith wasn't the only curious one out of the two. The sensation is unreal. It's finally happening until the front door accidentally slams behind Taylor, which causes them to flinch enough to pull away from each other. Realizing the situation may have been way to fast to comprehend anything else, Keith and Taylor were flushed, panting, even looked away out of embarrassment. Just to not make the atmosphere anymore awkward than it is, Keith grabs ahold of Taylor's hand and walks down the hall towards his bedroom.

"This way..."

No lights were turned on but the soft glow of bright lights behind the curtains helped everything feel comfortable. It made Taylor smile to know how simple he was after all. No one could guess from his stoic behaviour or fashionable choices. It gave excitement that he could come to know Keith more than what he does know. That's all he ever wanted.

Keith closed the door behind Taylor and stood there for a moment. The noise of late night clubs roared through vibrations. He cleared his throat, "I need to confess something."

Taylor turned around to look at him with confusion, "Like what?"

It took a deep breather to gather some courage. "I have to leave again, within the week. I just want you to know that, if I had a choice, I would choose to stay here with you and process us further..."

His heart skipped a beat while staring at Keith with wide eyes. "O-oh.. Maybe it's not meant to be, huh?"

Keith needed to stop these thoughts of his from stretching out into nonsense. "It is!" Not that he's complaining by the sudden force of Keith colliding on top of him among the bed but it's happening so fast that Taylor doesn't know how to react properly. He stares with wide eyes again. "Listen, I'm not so sure about things like destiny or fate but I've never stopped thinking about you. Ever." His stare is clear to see, thanks to the glow of the outdoor bright lights. It's very serious and doesn't falter for one second or minute.

Finally, Taylor's face softens into a gentle smile as he reaches his hands up to cup Keith's face. "Neither did I. Although, you are terrible with communicating how you feel."

"I'm trying to be serious here—" Another kiss that cuts off Keith's stammering. Taylor removes his lips to stare at Keith. Licking his bottom lip before carefully biting onto it while lost in thought.

This is really happening!

He's eager to just jump into the pool of lustful excitement but also wants to prove he is serious about Keith. Just from one solo session their need to know about each other lit off sparks without careful planning. To be quite honest, Taylor would of started off romantically but hearing Keith's perspective ignited fireworks. The body always seems to know before the heart in so many occasions other than their own.

"I haven't told you my name.." he gulps and Keith can feel an awkward fidgeting of Taylor's body below him.

No he does not know his real name. "Guess not." Keith kind of feels some shame. How was he going to pull forward in attempting to be with Taylor, when he doesn't even know his actual name?

Taylor laughs a little. He finds the bashful expression on his face cute but doesn't say it out loud. He wanted to tease the situation further but there's no need when Keith is really here. On top of him. In a bedroom.

"It's Lance."

———

How is this real?

Keith and Lance laid among his bed completely nude. Caressing each curve of muscle they came across the trail of their wondering finger tips. Grasping a hold of what they already claim to be their favourite parts of each other's body. As if everything needed to be burned into memory. This is where Keith began to take the initiative to lean himself over Lance. Staring down at the curious brows before into the eyes and then down to his lips. A quick nip before he dips his mouth along Lance's neck, tasting a tinge of sweat after placing wet kisses all over his collarbone.

Lance is not just biting his lips again but pants once they part from excitement. The tingling excitement travels from his hips all the way up his spine. Once Keith rubs a thumb over those hips, Lance feels a jolt through his body. Then, he finds his hands running up along Keith's forearms before they travel over and down his shoulder blades. The sudden releaseof Keith's mouth cause a hot air pant to tickle Lance's wet skin on the neck. Another added sensation.

They can't believe how turned on they've become alone by touch. Keith leans himself on one elbow while his other hand reaches down to Lance's erection. He's amazed by the reaction as he starts to stroke Lance's cock in gentle twisting motion. Lance tilts his head back, moaning and writhing underneath Keith. One of Lance's hands had quickly slid to Keith's cock and mimicked the motion. In a way, he wanted to make him feel just as good that he made Lance feel. Once again, Lance uses his free hand to grasp Keith's hair and gestures a tug. Another kiss. The massage of each other's tongues brings an interesting taste. The coax of saliva in other circumstances would bring a sort of disgust but in the midst of intimacy, it feels like you're intoxicated. Drunk with lust and need.

Lance removes both of his hands from Keith and eventually his mouth, not without a few pecks of course. Lance lifts himself from his elbows, continues to plant kiss after kiss along Keith's jaw. Parting for every moan. Not that Keith minds, the sweet sounds of pleasure assure he is doing the right thing. Lance is sitting himself up as Keith adjusts to practically sit on his lap, still stroking his dick between them both.

The kisses travel along Keith's collarbone before they reach his chest. He feels his mouth water as he starts to taste the bits of a thin layer in sweat, wrapping his arms around Keith, Lance holds him close enough that Keith isn't able to continue stroking him. They have all night to indulge in more sex. Right now, Keith wants to join Lance in locking down everything there is to know about each other's body. Surprisingly, Lance happens to take the hand, which had touched him, into his own.

"Want a taste?" Lance maybe smirking but the look in his eyes show a deep ocean of lust.

A tingle spreads and excites Keith. He doesn't look away from Lance as he raises his wet palm to his mouth. Without leaving his sight, Keith turns his face to properly lick along the middle of his hand from wrist to the top of his mid finger, very slowly. Licking off all the precum his tongue came across.

Fucking hell.

Lance didn't expect Keith to be quite an exhibitionist behind doors. Pride lies within those violet hues, even though the surroundings are dimmed glow of light in the dark. Lance is even more intrigued to see what else Keith can show off.

———

In the coming months, Lance and Keith had worked into a relationship. The length of missions were hard to live through but Lance was always excited to see Keith return. Few times, he seen him in uniform and it was a personal sexy imagination and fantasy he thought of when home alone. He moved in with Keith and looked after the apartment. He continued to dance at Altea.

Keith would always make it up to Lance for leaving so long. A whole night of sex. A whole day ofconversation and cuddling each other. Spending every moment together inside and outside of home. Sometimes, Keith would even attend Altea and watch Lance at work. His favourite part of him was the aerobics. Most of all, nothing could beat that first welcome home kiss.

Kisses of sensual love~


End file.
